


Heat Wave

by justanotherjen



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 12:11:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1550024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherjen/pseuds/justanotherjen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The air is heating up and Jack needs some cooling down after running into Sam at the store.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat Wave

**Author's Note:**

> Heat Wave  
> by jennickels (aka Jen Connelly)  
> Stargate SG-1  
> Jack/Sam  
> 480 words  
> rating: PG-13

The grocery store was abnormally crowded—everyone stocking up on sunblock and bottled water. It was going to be a hot one they said. At least in the low-90s. Even with the A/C blowing full blast the store felt like a sauna. Jack tugged at his shirt, fanning his hot skin.

He maneuvered through the crowded aisle. All he wanted was some beer and a pound of hamburger. Burgers and beer—cant beat that on a hot summer day. He was staring at the depleted choices in the beer aisle when a couple kids came screaming by riding on a cart. He took a step to avoid being flattened, bumping right into someone. The contents of the woman's hands clattered to the floor.

"Sorry," he mumbled, dropping down to pick things up. He noticed her toes first—painted pink—and trapped in some kind of strappy contraption that he assumed was meant to be footwear. They looked uncomfortable to walk in, but what they did to her legs set his heart hammering. And her legs were, simply put, perfection. Well toned and tanned calves morphed into supple thighs that disappeared under a flowery skirt. Oh, god. He stood up, trying not to look at her chest that was fighting to escape the halter top of the dress.  
"Um, I- Uh, I think..." His mouth went dry and apparently his head went dumb when confronted with a beautiful woman. He needed to get out of the mountain more often. "I think you dropped these." Real smooth, O'Neill.

"Sir?"

Jack's head shot up. "Carter?" He was pretty sure his voice cracked. "What are you doing here?"

She gave him a strange look then picked up the cheese and mustard from his hands. "Shopping."

"Oh, right." His eyes darted around, his thoughts racing to inappropriate places. He needed to think about something else.

"Are you all right?"

"Hmmm, yeah. Why?"

She frowned at him, taking the rest of her items. "You're acting kind of weird."

"No, I'm not," he said quickly.

"That was weird," she pointed out.

"Was not."

"Was."

"Not."

Carter rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say, sir." She shifted her weight, looking reluctant to leave. Jack racked his brain to think of a reason for her to stay. They both looked away at the same time. "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Right, tomorrow. At work. Which we go to... tomorrow." Where she'll be in a uniform that covered all of the bits Jack was forcing himself not to look at.  
Carter was still giving him a strange look. "Okay. Nice running into you, sir." Her lips twisted into a small smile. Jack watched her walk away and—damn him—he couldn't pull his eyes away from the way the fabric of her dress slid over her backside as she went. Things were so much safer in the winter.


End file.
